Punishment
by DUO-MRF
Summary: People say that YOU look GOOD when SMILE but I say SMILE looks GOOD when its on YOUR FACE... :) :) :)


**A/N…**

Mesmorizing Chini-Srija, dear this is the one you have asked me to write… You only wanted to have some DUO moments, so this FF is purely based on DUO, happy… ;) ;) Love you dear and a tight hug… :)

Friends, I wrote this story referring to "Raaz Boarding School Ka- Daya Ka Dewali Dhamaka" episode, after it got finished…

An apology from my side in advance, if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

DUO's Home…

Daya was sitting on couch wearing the most annoying expressions one can have when not getting what the one actually wants…

Daya angrily to himself: Khud tou chala gaya hai Bureau aur mujhy yahan ghar mein band ker dia hai… (annoyingly…) Kya yar, ab main kya karon ghar mein, kitna bore ho raha hun main akely, TV daikhny ka bhi dil nahin ker raha maira… (looked at the wall clock and furiously…) Teen ghanty pehly time daikha tha tb 12:37 hoye thy aur ab tk sirf 01:02 bajy hain… (confusingly…) Iss k cell tou nahin kharab ho gaye… (looked at his wrist watch and…) Nahin, aik hi baja hai ab tk tou…

And finally thinking something, he took out his mobile and dialed a number with a minute hope that the one would hear him and his call got attended on third or fourth bell…

Daya instantly: Kb aao gy wapis…?

Abhijeet sternly: Tumhien bataya hai na k aaj kaam zada hai, noo dus bajy…

Daya cutting him in shock: Kya, noo dus bajy tk… (angrily…) Tb tk main ghar mein kya karon, pata hai kitna bore ho raha hoon main…

Abhijeet calmly: Soo jao ya TV daikh lo…

Daya annoyingly: Nahin aa rahi na neend aur TV daikhny ka dil nahin ker raha maira, tum bs ghar aao wapis aur ya phir main bhi Bureau aa…

Abhijeet in strict tome: Daya ghar sy bahir kadam nikala tou acha nahin ho ga tumhary liye, chup chap ghar mein baitho, main raat ko aata hun phir baat kerty hain…

Daya convincingly: Lekin Abhi…

Abhijeet cutting him sternly: Keh dia kahin nahin jao gy tum tou bs nahin jao gy, raat ko milty hain, bye…

And he cut the line and Daya: Hello, Abhi… (looked at the screen with…) shaa, kaat dia… (annoyingly…) Kya masla hai yar, pata bhi hai k nahin baitha jata mujh sy ghar mein phir bhi nahin maan raha… (looked at the clock and then in smile…) Iss waqt aik baja hai aur Abhi noo, dus bajy tk aaye ga… (excitedly…) Yes, yeh hue na baat… Uss k aany sy pehly wapis aa jaon ga, ussy koun sa pata chaly ga…

And he stood up happily and after getting fresh, he grabbed the Quails keys to move out but then stopped as: Ager pata chal gaya tou mujhy chory ga nahin, bohut ghussa ho ga… Lekin woh tou dair sy aaye ga na, haan main jaldi aa jaon ga bs…

And finally he moved out from the home, and after locking the main door from outside, he made his way towards the sea to spend some time there and there he found a group of kids, who came there from their school on picnic… Daya silently sat there and started looking at them wearing a continuous smile on his face while looking at their excitement level and games and when he looked at his watch, stood up with jerk in shock as the time was striking 05:00pm… He looked around and realized that yeah, he was present there from a long time and the group, who came there for picnic also started placing their things, back in their bus… Daya too made his way towards the Quails…

Daya after sitting inside: Noo bajny mein tou kafi time hai aur lunch bhi nahin kia main ny, tou pehly restaurant mein jana chahiye…

And he drove off from there and surprisingly parked the Quails outside a shopping centre…

A Shopping Mall…

Daya first went in food court and after taking some food, he went to do some shopping and was purchasing different items, when in the end he went in a gift shop and after the continuous hard work of at least twenty minutes, finally the sales-man relieved a relax sigh after seeing him selecting a wrist watch, it was the same he selected in the first look but still he looked at least around thirty other wrist-watches and end up with the same and without giving him the chance to re-think on his decision, he sales-man hurriedly went towards the counter, to give it on counter, for gift wrap… Daya too moved towards there and when taking out his pocket purse, his eye balls went on his wrist watch and a loud shocking voice came out from his mouth as…

Daya: Oooh no aath [08:00] bj gaye, ab mujhy koe nahin bach'cha sakta…

Sales-man confusingly: Kyun sir, aath hi tou bajy hain sirf…

Daya looked him and: Tumhara koe bara bhai hai…? (Sales-man shook his head, getting more confused while Daya sighing heavily…) Phir tum nahin samjh sakty… (turning towards the counter-person…) Bhai jaldi maira bill bana doo mujhy dair ho rahi hai, jaldi karo please…

The counter-person hurriedly made his bill while in all that the sales-man kept starring the face of that strange man who could spend around half an hour in selecting a single watch but could not wait for five minutes… He was amazed as well as confused after seeing him while the counter-person gave him his bill, which he hurriedly paid and rushed out from there…

Daya while igniting Quails: Bhagwan please Abhi ghar na aaya ho ab tk… Uss k ghar pohanchny sy pehly mujhy ghar pohancha doo please…

And he rushed towards the home and while parking the Quails outside the home, he thought as all wishes are not to be accepted and that thought came in his mind after seeing Abhijeet's car parked outside… Daya wiping his sweat and praying a lot in his heart, moved forward, leaving the shopping bags in the car and before he could take his key out from the pocket, the door got opened and the person inside welcomed him with fiery eyes and glancing only once in those eyes, Daya was not ready to look in them again…

Abhijeet teasingly: Tou aakhir aa hi gae sahab ko ghar ki yaad, hmm…

Daya nervously: Nahin, matlab haan, matlab main woh…

Abhijeet angrily: Aaj tum lawn mein raho gy sari raat… (Daya looked him in extreme shock… Abhijeet sternly…) Ghar sy bahir nikalny ka bohut shoq hai na tumhien, lawn mein guzaro gy tum aaj raat…

Daya coming out from his shock, hurriedly: Boss please yar, main lawn mein kaisy rahon ga, kitny machar hoty hain aur…

Abhijeet teasingly: Tou sahab ko tou bohut shoq hai machron ko marny ka… (Forwarding his hand…) Quails aur ghar ki chabi doo foren…

Daya trying to scare him: Abhi lawn mein saanp bhi hoty hain, ager mujhy kaat lia tou…

Abhijeet calmly: Kuch nahin ho ga aur main ny aaj hi gari ka petrol tank full kerwaya hai ager kuch hua bhi tou tumhien time py hospital ly jaon ga…

Daya looked him with wide open mouth while Abhijeet added: Key rings doo jaldi, mujhy neend aa rahi hai…

Daya trying to convince him: Abhi tum…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Aik faltu baat nahin, foren chabian doo aur apna mobile aur valet bhi, jaldi karo…

Daya looked him helplessly and gave him all the things demanded… Abhijeet after grabbing them…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Ager tum lawn sy kahin ghayeb hoye Daya tou agla pura hafta bahir hi rakhon ga tumhien, samjhy…

And he moved inside after locking the door from inside and Daya in extreme helplessness looked at that close door and made his way towards the lawn…

Daya sat on the chair there with: Bs ho gaya shoq pura ghar sy bahir jany ka, pata bhi tha k kitna dimagh ghoom jaye ga iss ka lekin nahin, mani hai kabhi kisi ki… (while slapping on his arm angrily…) Yeh khoon tou tum machron k liye hi banaya hai na, aa gaye ho tang kerny… (moved hand angrily near his ear with…) arrey hat'to yar, mujhy nahin sun'nny tumhary gany… (looked at the grass keenly with…) kahin koe saanp sach mein na nikal aaye, kitna andhera hai, light bhi on nahin ki, ab ager mujhy kisi saanp ny kaat lia tou… (angrily…) hospital ly ja sakta hai, tb ghussa nahin ho ga lekin ghar mein nahin aany dy ga… (childishly…) Main sir ko shikayt lagaon ga iss ki, maira mobile bhi ly lia, ta k bata na… (annoyingly slapping on his hand…) arrey hatto yar… (looked towards the home, angrily…) soya tou khud bhi nahin ho ga lekin mujhy yahan machron ka dinner ban'nny k liye sari raat bithaye ga… (sadly…) dinner, arrey haan yar, main ny tou dinner bhi nahin kia aur aaj Abhi ny poucha bhi nahin aik baar bhi… (jerking his head with…) Kya yar uss ny bhi tou nahin kia ho ga, aur ghussy mein tou…

And he stopped, hearing door opening sound and stood up while turning towards the direction and Abhijeet from the door: Ander aa jao, lawn mein saanp hoty hain…

And he moved from there inside while a small smile came on Daya's lips and he made his way inside the home… Daya after entering inside, locked the main door and moved forward but found Abhijeet nowhere instead the dinner for one person was served on the dining table… Daya sighed deeply and made his way towards Abhijeet's room… Daya knocked the door and entered inside, seeing Abhijeet busy with some files and did not bother about his presence and continued with his work… Daya looked him for few moments and silently moved forward and sat on bed in front of him…

Daya while clearing his throat: Abhi… (No response… Daya again…) Boss please suno na… (silence in reply… Daya grabbed his hand with…) Abhiiiii…!

Abhijeet shot an angriest glance on him and took out his hand from his grip… Daya again grabbed his hand with: Boss please na yar, main ghar mein bohut bore ho gaya tha bs issi liye…

Abhijeet angrily while taking his hand out: Bs issi liye dopahar aik bajy sy raat k sarey aath bajey tk ghar sy bahir raha, aur tou kuch nahin kia tum ny, hai na…

Daya was looking him in shock and: Tumhien kaisy pata chala… (received glare from him so hurriedly…) Nahin woh tum ghar py nahin thy tou…

Abhijeet in tease tone: Tou sahab ny socha k thory mazey hi ker lun, yeh bandages tou doctor ny easey hi bandh dien, pagal jo tha woh… (angrily…) aur raha Abhijeet tou ussy tou pata lagy ga hi nahin na lekin sahab bhool gaye k main sahab ki hr hr herket py nazar rakhta hun… (strictly…) aur yeh batao k aik sy paanch tk beach py kya ker rahy thy tum…?

Daya in extreme shock: Tumhien yeh bhi pata hai…

Abhijeet sternly: Yeh mairy sawal ka jawab hai kya…?

Daya shook his head and in low tone: Main woh, wahan bach'chon ka aik trip aaya tha, unhien hi daikh raha tha aur time ka pata hi nahin chala…

Abhijeet taking deep breath nodded and: Theek hai, ab mujhy kaam kerny doo gy kya tum…?

Daya convincingly: Boss please na yar, I am sorry, dobara kabhi…

Abhijeet coldly: Dobara kabhi main tumhien kuch kahon ga tou hi na…

Daya instantly: Matlab…?

Abhijeet looking at him: Matlab yeh k ab sy main tumhary kisi mamly mein nahin bolon ga, jo dil mein aaye kerty raho tum, samjhy…

Daya grabbed his hand tightly with: Abhi please easey nahin bolo yar, main sach mein phir easa nahin karon ga yar, main bohut zada bore…

Abhijeet angrily while standing: Haan tou yeh sb uss waqt kyun nahin socha jb woh nuclear bomb ly k bhagy thy… Bohut shoq tha na tb tou hero ban'nny ka, haan… (unexpectedly a light laugh escaped from Daya's mouth which really worked us petrol on fire and Abhijeet's anger was on his peak…) Daya apny dant ander ker warna aaj sach mein main tairy dant toor dun ga…

Daya trying to hide his smile with: Boss daikho main kal ka sara din ghar mein rahon ga, lekin please iss waqt bahir chalo mujhy bhook lagi hai…

Abhijeet furiously: Tou jao, khao ja k khana, roka hai main ny kya…?

Daya raising his eye-brow: Tumhary baghair khana kha lun…?

Abhijeet coldly: Haan…

Daya facing him: Pehly kabhi khaya hai kya…?

Abhijeet angrily: Pehly kabhi easi koe herket ki hai kyat um ny js sy mujhy itna ghussa aaye, haan…?

Daya took sigh and: Boss please main ny sorry kaha hai na… Tum issy first and last time samjh lo na, main ny kaha hai na k dobara kabhi easa…

Abhijeet cutting him sternly: Matlab tum dobara bhi nuclear bomb hath mein pakker k, team sy race lagany ka soch rahy ho, haan…

It was really hard for Daya to control his laugh but somehow he managed because of knowing the exact results of doing that mistake and shook his head a little with: Nahin Abhi, please yar main ny yeh kb kaha…

Abhijeet pointed finger towards him with: Tumhary liye yehi acha hai Daya… (in pain…) Tumhien andaza bhi hai kya beeti mujh py jb woh blast hua haan… Ager uss boat mein tumhari jagah main hota tb…

Daya hurriedly while cutting him as: Boss please yar, mujhy uss waqt jo samjh aaya main ny ker dia yar tum hi tou kehty ho duty first tou ab…

Abhijeet frustratedly: Tou main bhi duty hi kerta na… Aur mujhy samjh nahin aati k tu pani mein gaya hi kyun, janta nahin hai kya k tu hydro-phobic hai Daya, zada pani sy drr lagta hai tujhy…

Daya smiled and: Tou yun kaho na Boss k blast tou bahana hai tum tou iss liye drr rahy thy k jb main itny pani mein jump karon ga tou itna pani daikh k kahin mujhy kuch ho na jaye, main panic na ho jaon, kyun k yeh tou tum janty hi thy k main blast hony sy pehly jump ker dun ga, hai na…?

Abhijeet looked him with moist eyes and turned his back towards him silently… Daya moved close to him and while grabbing him from his shoulders, softly turned him towards himself and without wasting a single second more, Abhijeet instantly wrapped him in a tight hug and Daya in small smile, silently kept rubbing his back having great sooth in his heart…

After some time DUO separated from that soothing hug and Abhijeet softly patted Daya's cheek with: Jao jaldi sy change ker k aao, main dinner set kerta hun…

Daya nodded smilingly and then left from there while Abhijeet too made his way towards the kitchen having small smile on his face… Soon the table got set and Daya also joined him there when…

Daya while clearing his throat: Woh Boss… aik, aik baat pouchni thi…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Nuclear bomb tha, aur phir tu behosh bhi tou ho gaya tha sea-shore py oper sy tujhy jo golian lagi thien, uss k ghaow bhi theek nahin huye puri tarhan sy, issi liye sahab ko ghar sy nikalny sy mana kia tha… (teasingly while looking him…) Aur sahab k mobile phone sy location trace kerwai sahab ki… Kuch aur bhi pouchna hai kya sahab ko…?

Daya nodded and childishly: Tum dobara tou kabhi mujhy machron ka dinner ban'nny k liye bahir nahin bithao gy na…

Abhijeet calmly: It depends k tum dobara kabhi easi koe fazool herket kerty ho k nahin…

Daya looked him annoyingly and suddenly: Boss please yar kal Sunday hai, kahin ghoomny…

And shut in mid, receiving the deadliest glare from Abhijeet and silently moved his head down and started taking his dinner like ach'cha bach'cha… Jerking his head, Abhijeet too got busy with his dinner when…

Abhijeet: Daya kya kerty rahy woh bach'chy jo picnic py aaye thy… (Daya looked him, so Abhijeet added…) Bhae itni dair tk tou unhien daikhta raha k time ka bhi andaza nahin raha tou kuch tou mazey ka hi ker rahy hoon gy na…

Daya happily: Haan Boss, pata hai itny sarey bach'chy thy aur itni mazey mazey ki games khail rahy thy, musical chair, tug-and-war, racing…

And he continued telling him each and every thing in detail and Abhijeet smilingly just kept looking at his glowing face which was few moments ago, having some sad shades on it and Abhijeet very smoothly tackled him, like always… After having their dinner, Daya started cleaning the table and Abhijeet left towards his room, hearing the mobile ringing sound… After ending his call, he came back and found all lights off, so made his way towards kitchen and after switching on the light, looked around to see all cleaned kitchen and taking out a glass from stand, poured water in it and made his way towards Daya's room, after switching off kitchen's light… He knocked the door and entered inside, seeing Daya ready to go into his dream land…

Daya seeing him there: Kya hua Boss… (and after seeing the water glass, making annoying face…) Abhi please yar, mujhy koe medicine nahin khani hai ab…

Abhijeet after taking out his medicines, forwarded them towards him with: Soch lo Daya tumhien Bureau jany ki permission tb tk nahin mily…

And stopped in mid, as Daya took medicines from his palm angrily and then grabbing the water glass from him, gulped the medicines, having the most annoying look and again grabbed the water glass in Abhijeet's hand, looking really frustrated…

Daya angrily: Bs khush ho ab apni baat manwa k, soo jaon kya ab main…?

Abhijeet smilingly while sitting on his bed: Nahin, abhi nahin soo sakta tu…

Daya with raised eye-brow: Kyun…?

Abhijeet grabbing his hand: Kyun k mujhy kuch baat batani hai tujh sy…

Daya sternly: Kya grbr ki hai tum ny…?

Abhijeet looked him in shock, thinking he heard wrong so: Kya kaha abhi tum ny…?

Daya annoyingly: Daikho Abhi yeh jb bhi tum koe grbr kerty ho na tabhi tumhien Daya yaad aata hai lekin main bata raha hun k na hi tou main tumhari koe sifarish karon ga sir sy, aur na hi kisi ko tumhari wajah sy excuse karon ga js ko tum ny ghussy mein aa k kuch bol dia ho ga aur baad mein ehsas ho gaya k main ny ghalt ker dia hai, tum aakhir itna ghussa kerty hi kyun ho haan…

Abhijeet teasingly: Ho gaya sahab ka ya kuch aur bhi bolna hai…?

Daya again: Matlab inn mein sy kuch nahin hai… (hurriedly…) Daikho Boss file work tou main bilkul nahin…

Abhijeet furiously: Daya chup ker ja nahin tou aik hath dun ga tujhy… Itna dimagh khany lg gaya hai na tu, pata nahin kyun itna bolta hai…

Daya angry like kid: Haan, main ny kabhi kaha hai k tum mujhy itna kyun dant'ty ho…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya zaban band ker ja, mujhy baat hi bhula di tu ny…

Daya angriy: Haan ab iss ka ilzam bhi mujh py daal doo, main ACP sir ko tumhari shikayt karon ga, tum bohut dant'tny lg gaye ho mujhy hunh…

Abhijeet frustratedly while standing: Maira hi dimagh kharab tha jo aa gaya tairy paas…

Daya teasingly: Dair aaid, darust aaid…

Abhijeet with raised eye-brow: Kya matlab…?

Daya with annoyingly: At last tumhien pata chal hi gaya k tumhara dimagh kharab hai…

Abhijeet in extreme frustration, hit him with a cushion with: Main sir ko abhi phone ker k kehta hun k mujhy kal koe chutti nahin chahiye aur…

Daya instantly jumped down from bed and while standing in front of him: Matlab, (excitedly…) Tumhien kal chutti hai Boss…?

Abhijeet was internally happy, seeing his glowing face, but still angrily to him: Yehi batany aaya tha sahab ko lekin sahab kisi ko bolny dien tou hi na…

Daya childishly: Tou itna dant jo rahy thy, tb tou main chup tha na, uss waqt nahin bata sakty thy…

Abhijeet smiled and pressing his cheek: Tb tou main dant raha tha na…

Daya while jerking his head: Haan khair yeh tou ab tumhari hobby ho gae hai, he waqt hi "mission Daya sudharo" py kaam kerty rehty ho, hunh…

Abhijeet ruffled his hair with: Ab kya karon, iss sy pehly k koe aur mairy Daya ko kuch boly, main khud hi ussy bol daita hun…

Daya looked him angrily with: Tumhary elawa aur kisi ki main sunta bhi nahin hoon acha… (grabbing his hand, pulled him to sit in front of him with…) Acha ab sahi sy batao, kya bola sir ko…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Sir ka phone aaya tha, thori dair pehly, case ki details discuss kerny k liye tou main ny kaha k kal wasey bhi Sunday hai aur taira doctor ka visit bhi hai tou mujhy chutti chahiye aur sir maan gaye…

Daya annoyingly: Boss baki sb tou theek hai lekin main kal hospital nahin jaon ga bilkul…

Abhijeet strictly: Mujhy tumhari ijjazt ki zarort nahin hai Daya iss issue py, samjhy…

Daya stubbornly: Abhi main nahin jaon ga bs… Itny time baad tou humain ekathy koe chutti mili hai, tou hum mil k enjoy karien gy wasey bhi woh doctor bohut dard kerta hai aur mujhy irritation bhi bohut hoti hai… Sirf dressing hi kerni hai na tum ghar py hi ker daina bs…

Abhijeet convincingly: Lekin Daya woh doctor hain yar, main unn ki tarhan dressing nahin ker sakta yar…

Daya lovingly: Aur tum mairy Abhi ho, koe tumhari tarhan kuch ker hi nahin sakta Boss, you are the best…

And Daya hugged him tightly while a smile crept on Abhijeet's lips and he just tightened his grip on his soul, to assure that no one could ever take him away from him… After sometime DUO separated from that hug and…

Abhijeet caringly: Chalo Daya ab soo jao, raat kafi ho gae hai…

Daya hurriedly: Boss main ny tou tumhien shopping dikhai hi nahin… (angrily…) aur karo ghussa mujh py, itni important cheez bhula din a mujhy… (while standing…) Tum idher hi rukna main abhi ly k aata hun…

And he moved towards door when Abhijeet from behind: Daya subha dikha daina na, iss waqt soo jao…

Daya from Abhijeet's room: Kal chtti hai na, puri ker laina apni neend lekin mujhy issi waqt dikhani hai tumhien sari shopping aur tumhien daikhni bhi ho gi, no other option…

And he completely moved out to take the shopping bags from Quails while Abhijeet sighing deeply, just sat on his bed wearing a small smile, waiting for his silly cute brother who soon returned, grabbing all the shopping bags and just placed them all right in front of Abhijeet and started showing him, all the shopping while continued like a chatter box, telling him the minute details and Abhijeet instead of hearing, was just looking at his excitement and sometimes irritation as his expressions were continuously changing according to the situation, which he faced while buying those things…

Daya taking deep brearth: Ho gae khatam… (and then taking out that wrapped wrist-watch…) Boss yeh tumhary liye hai…

Abhijeet smilingly: Jaisy yeh sari shopping tou tu ny khud k liye ki na… (while grabbing the wrist-watch…) wasey iss ko pack kerwany ki wajah kuch samjh nahin aai mujhy…

Daya childishly: Yeh gist hai na tabhi tou packed hai…

Abhijeet amusingly while unwrapping the gift: Aur yeh hai ks khushi mein…?

Daya casually: Yeh sorry gift hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: Sorry gift…?

Daya nodded with: Haan woh main ny socha tha k tum sy chupa tou paon ga nahin ghar sy bahir jany ka tou tumhien sorry bolon ga jb tout b yeh dy dun ga aur phir sari shoping bhi tou dikhani thi na tumhien lekin tum ny chance hi nahin dia aur pehly hi charhai ker di mujh py…

Abhijeet chuckled nodding disappointingly and taking out the watch, forwarded that towards Daya…

Daya confusingly: Kya karon…?

Abhijeet stretching his arm in front of him: Bandho…

Daya shocked with: Iss waqt…?

Abhijeet nodded and Daya nodding disappointingly tied the watch on his wrist and Abhijeet lovingly: Daikha kitni achi lg rahi hai, main ab yehi pehen k jaon ga Bureau…

Daya in irritation, murmured: Pata nahin aik tou iss ki hr taan Bureau aa k hi kyun toot'ti hai, yeh bhi keh sakta tha k kal ghoomny jaien gy tb pehno ga lekin nahin, ghoomny ly jaien gy hi kb hum, hunh…

And jerking his head, he looked towards Abhijeet who was smiling while looking at the watch as although he heard that murmur but was showing himself totally engrossed in his watch…

Daya looked him sternly with: Ab muskuraty hi raho gy ya tareef bhi karo gy, iss baki shopping ki, haan…

Abhijeet smilingly looked towards him with: Tareef tou zahair hai karon ga hi aakhir tu ny sari shopping mairy liye hi tou ki hai…

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Tumhari choice mujhy pasand nahin, tumhara khud ko ly k taste bohut kharab hai issi liye socha chance mila hai tou issy foren utilize kerna chahiye…

Abhijeet angrily: Ager sahab ki yadashat ny kaam kerna chour dia hai tou sahab ko yaad dila dun k sahab ki zada tr shopping main hi kerta hun, hunh…

Daya while stressing: Main ny tumhary barey mein bola k tumhara khud ko ly k taste acha nahin hai… (proudly…) aur wasey bhi main tou hun hi itna handsome k hr color aur dress mujh py acha lg jata hai…

Abhijeet angrily while standing: Lagta hai dimagh k sath sath aankhien bhi kharab ho gaein hain tairi hunh…

Daya coldly: Tum jalty raho mairy charm sy, jealous… Coat pehen k bilkul uncle lagty ho…

Abhijeet furiously: Aur apny baery mein kya khayal hai taira, itna mota ho gaya hai k teen bach'chon ka baap lagta hai…

Daya angrily, while pointing finger towards him with: Abhi daikho sari larai apni jagah lekin yeh faltu mein na kisi aur k bach'chy mairy srr na dy maro acha…

Abhijeet frustratedly: Acha ab zada bkwas kerny ki zarort nahin hai, soo ja chup ker k, mujhy bhi bohut neend aa rahi hai…

And he moved out from his room while grabbing the shopping bage while Daya loudly from his back: Good night Boss, wish you a happy journey to yours dream-land…

Abhijeet from his own room, smilingly: Good night Daya aur ab soo ja foren…

And he too just fell on his bed and soon both brothers were on their journey towards their dream-land having small smiles on their faces and great sooth in their hearts to have each other as a priceless gift, from their god…

**DEAL WITH THE FAULTS OF OTHERS AS GENTLY, AS WITH YOUR OWN… :)**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review…

Take care you all… :)


End file.
